An Immortal Love
by Ahren24-115
Summary: When I saw her that day, I knew she was the one for me. The way her long, black hair framed her face; and her beautiful violet orbs staring into mine... I fell in love with her at first sight; and I was willing to do anything to be with her forever...
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! So, I decided that I would, infact, upload one of my old Naruto stories that i wrote almost three years ago! ... Three years... oh god, it's been so long... So, This is actually something I wrote when the Akatsuki first appeared on the show... I was a huge Hidan fangirl back then (now I'm more towards Deidara but whatever... 3) Please don't hate me for my horrible writing skills! I was in 6-7th grade when i wrote this ;n;**

* * *

That Fateful Day...

"Yo! Hidan get over here!" My Father called, I could tell he was pissed off. I sighed and walked over to him. "Yes Dad?" I asked, I tried being a good kid like my mother wanted me to, but it wasn't easy with a dad like mine. "Don't talk unless you're told to son!" he yelled. I blinked; hoping none of his spit would land on my face, and nodded slightly. "You're lucky I'm in a good mood today... For today you get your first weapon." He said, calmer now as he handed me a three bladed scythe. "This was my first weapon from my Father. His also." He told me, smiling. I looked at him, amazed 1. I have never seen my father smile before I was born and 2. I knew he wouldn't give me something unless it had a catch to it... "F-Father...?" I stuttered looking at the scythe. "Well?! Don't I get a thank you?!" he yelled, his good mood gone, and probably never coming back. "Th-thank you...!" I looked up at him and smiled. He slapped me; I should've remembered he hated smiles. "You're welcome... Now don't do that again!" He yelled, this time spit landing on my face. Uck... Why must he have to spit when he talks? I wondered as I nodded and walked back outside. Man this is heavy! I lifted the scythe with as much of my strength I could use and continued to walk to the park. I had this habit of going there when I was alone. It was the only place I could go without my father finding me. That's when I saw her. Her long flowing black hair, dark violet eyes, and her body... There was no way to describe her body but that of a goddess! "Who... Who are you and what are you doing here?" I asked, wanting answers on how she got to MY secret hideaway. "H'mm? What am I doing here? I just... came to pick some flowers." The girl replied as she smiled warmly at me. I could feel my face turn red, something that hasn't happened since my mom picked out my Academy uniform and called me handsome. "F-flowers...? But why here? This is my hideaway..." I muttered staring at here, swaying from the weight of the scythe now on my back. "Well... There's a certain type of flower you can't get anywhere else in this village..." She replied and laughed, seeing my face. "Embarrassed? What for?" She asked, taking long, graceful strides towards me. My face brightened, I thought she was beautiful from far away but... DAAMN she was hot up close! "R-Really? I never paid any attention to the flowers..." I muttered and calmed down my bright red face. She laughed at me, her voice like angels. "I'm Ikenie. From Haiirogakure." She smiled and brushed a loose piece of her hair back. "H-Hidan... from Yuugakure..." I stammered, it was abnormal for me to be this way around a girl! She smiled warmly, "Well good to meet you Hidan!" I nodded slightly and sat down on a dead tree. She sat next to me and we talked until it got dark. That's when everything went wrong... "It's... getting dark..." I sighed; I didn't want this day to end yet... This time was the worst at home since my mother always ends up pissing Father off by not cooking the right thing. "I know... Well... I have to go..." She whispered, animals echoing from the forest and trees around us. No! Not yet! I grabbed her arm, not wanting her to leave. "You... You can go home with me! I-I'm sure my mother won't mind having a guest for dinner!" I blurted out, not even thinking! "You... really think so?" She asked, almost frozen-like. "Yeah!" I grinned and started pulling her towards home. At least... I hope they won't mind... A few minutes later we reach home... Just in time to her Father yelling at Mom. "How many times do I have to tell you not to burn the food?!" I heard him scream and heard the pound on the slap. "Wh-Whats going on?" She asked curiously. "Dinner..." I said as we walked inside. "I'm home..." I said blankly, feeling my father's glare turn to me. "Who is this girl?!" He exclaimed, pointing at Ikenie. "She's Ikenie from Haiiro..." i said blankly. I wasn't in the mood for his screaming fits right now. "W-Well she looks nice..." my mother barely managed to let out before Father hit her again. I looked over and saw a small smirk flicker across Ikenei's face. The Hell...? I thought as I turned my attention to my mother and father again, this time they were sitting at the table. "Well?! Aren't your friend and you going to eat?! "My father exclaimed and I beamed. He was actually letting Ikenie eat with us! We sat down and tried to enjoy dinner... My mother wasn't exactly the best cook but Ikenie seemed to enjoy it! She was eating like she was starving! "Are you alright? You're acting like you haven't eaten in days..." My mother asked, staying quiet for Father. "S-Sorry... Your food is really good though!" She smiled at her. Soon after we finished dinner, Ikenie left... I was quickly beat after she left for bringing a guest home with permission from Father. Yet strangely... thinking about her eased the pain... After the beating I went to my room and fell asleep, dreaming about tomorrow and waiting for it to arrive.

It's been two years now... Every day... I visited the place we met, hoping to see her... No luck. Maybe I should just forget her... No! How could I even think that?! She was the first girl that actually talked to me! I sighed. Looked like forgetting wasn't the best thing. I continued to visit every day. Even when my father beat me and told me not to leave the house I continued to go. One day cold winter day though, I was walking towards the spot in my summer clothes since my Father was too lazy to buy us winter clothes, when I saw her.


	2. Chapter 2

**Woot Woot! Chapter 2 YEAH. ... Ohgodmyspellingandgrammarwas horriblebackthen... Anyway, I noticed I forgot to say that i do not own Hidan! Masashi Kishimoto owns him.**

**I only own Ikenei. **

**Feel free to review and yell at me for my horrible writing skills 33 just please remember, this was when Hidan was first introduced!**

* * *

She looked exactly the same! Me on the other hand, I looked different. My hair had grown and slicked back strangely, my eyes had turned to a darker shade of pink, and I had grown. "Ikenei?!" I exclaimed, trying to hold back my beaming happiness as she turned around. "Did someone say my name...?" my eyes widened, for over Ikenei's shirt was drenched in blood. I could easily tell it was hers. "Ikenai what the hell happened?! It's Hidan!" I exclaimed, running up to her and grabbed her by the shoulders. "This? O-Oh its nothing," she muttered and stared at the ground. I started to shake her, not too violent to hurt her even more though. "You're drenched in your own blood! Did you get into a fight or something?!" "I wasn't in a fight alright?! I'm completely fine!" I let go, dumbfounded at her tone. She never yelled at me like that before... I backed up, astounded. "Sorry," she growled. It was easy to tell I pissed her off. "It's just that... it's been two years since I've seen you Ikenei..." I whispered. It was true and I did miss her. It felt like it's been forever. "Well I'm sorry! I was busy..." she yelled. "Whif witeuls..." she mumbled under her breath. "What did you say?" "Nothing." She answered quickly. "You said something now tell me Ikenei..." I was about to beg. I needed to know why she was covered in blood! "I was busy with rituals alright?! I'm a Jashinist!" She exclaimed, her face dark red with what looked like embarrassment and anger together. My eyes widen, my mother always told me to stay away from people in Jashinism. "It'll only bring trouble!" she always told me. "B-But... You never seemed like you would..." I couldn't finish my sentence. Was I choking up? I didn't know but a second later I could feel her lips on mine. They tasted strangely like cinnamon. Is she...?! I was panicking on the inside, but even I knew I wanted to kiss her. Was it that I never had the courage? She pulled away, smiling slightly. "There. You know my secret... happy?" She asked, the smile gone from her face. "Well yes I am... But you never seemed like someone who would be in Jashinism..." I stumbled, trying to get the conversation done and over with. It was starting to feel awkward after the kiss and I didn't know what to do! "I am only in it... because of my kekkei genkai..." she sighed and turned, her back now facing me. "Ikenei...I..." i took a step toward her, my hand outstretched to place it on her shoulder reassuringly and she bat it away. "No... I'm sorry... I shouldn't have kept that secret from you..." She explained sadly and started to walk away, not even giving me a second glance. "Ikenei...! Wait! Please!" I stood there in shock. "You're just going to leave?!" I exclaimed in anger, it has been two years and she's just leaving?! She stood in mid-step, still not looking at me and her fists clenched. "I'm leaving because of you! Nothing has and never will happen between us!" My heart shattered hearing those last words as she ran from sight. I stood there, broken-hearted, tears forming in my eyes and fell to my knees. The first person to care for me, not afraid to help me or become my friend... was now gone. Everything that had let me become happy has disappeared. I sat there for what seemed like hours before I walked home. "Hidan!" My mother smiled, "Where have you been?" She walked over and my father walked into the room. "Hidan where the hell were you?!" He growled and went to slap me, and a split second later, his hand was nothing but a stump. My scythe out and blood dripping to the ground, my hair covered my face and my mother, her face filled with terror backed up as my father let out a blood-curdling scream. "You little mother-" His sentence was cut off, his eyes growing wide as my scythe sliced at his gut and blood flew around the room. "H-Hidan what has happened to you?!" I heard my mother cry as she also, fell to the ground, blood soaking her dress and the floor around their life-less corpses. "Hehehe..." I could hear a small laughter coming from somewhere as I walked outside, the dark night making the moon seem brighter as it shone down on me. Minutes later, I could hear screams of terror and the smell of blood and smoke combined, as fleeing figures, covered in fire ran in terror of their homes. A small girl ran up to me and shook me. "Hidan! What have you done?!" She cried, tears streaming down her face. I had known this girl from the Academy, people had said she was like me, yet she had no clue what it was like in my life and she never would have. "Hi...dan..." She muttered as her face grew panicked and she fell at me feet, a blood stain forming where her heart was. The laughter grew laughter and I soon found out where it was coming from. It was me that was causing the laughter. I couldn't stop thinking on what I had done. I finally had my revenge on this damn village! A smirk plastered itself on my face and the laughter turned maniacal. Everyone. Everyone that had abused me and called me names were gone! I did it! I killed them all! I laughed and walked out of the village. For soon, I would convert to Jashinism, and finally be with Ikenei...

* * *

**Welp, that's the end. =u= I used to be so proud of myself for writing this (Mostly because it ended up filling almost four pages when I printed it out...) but... now I'm not so sure... ;3; I hope you all enjoyed my little writing past!**


End file.
